


Heartbreaking

by derryderrydown



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Heartbreaking

The telephone rang and Tony started. It was _the_ phone. The special phone. The phone that hadn't rung for so long. There was only one person who knew the number but... Could it be?

Hand trembling slightly, he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Tony." The voice was so familiar that Tony had to bite his lip. "I heard about the hospital visit. What was the problem?"

"You know the problem, George," Tony snapped, his eyes filling with tears. "A broken heart!"

There was a long silence. "I don't understand."

"You never understand. You don't know what it's like to be stuck here, watching you flirt with all the other leaders. Junichiro Koizumi? Just how excellent _are_ the relations between your two countries? Even Roh Moo-hyun! Is South Korea going to 'physically display' something? Do you have to seduce them all, George?" Tony knew he was pleading, losing all dignity, but he couldn't face the thought of losing George. "Aren't I enough for you?"

"Tony."

George's voice was warm and low and Tony shivered as it caressed him.

"You must know that you're the only..." There was a pause as George marshalled his command of maths. Tony knew that George would be staring at his fingers with absorbed concentration and he couldn't keep an affectionate smile from his face. "...one for me. It's just business."

"I know, George, I know." Tony was suddenly weary. "But it's so hard."

"You think it isn't hard for me? I see you with Campbell and Mandelson and Darling..."

"Yes, darling?"

There was a confused moment while they each worked out what the other meant.

"Oh. Sorry, George," Tony said, blushing.

"Don't be sorry. Darling."

Tony knew he was taking a risk but he had to say it. Had to know where he stood. "I love you, George."

The pause was so long and Tony wished he could take his declaration back. Wished this whole conversation had never happened. "Oh, Tony. I love you too."

Tony's heart was pounding so hard, so regularly, it was hard to believe it had been shocked back into rhythm only the day before. "How long before we can be together again?"

"Too long." There was a pause and Tony heard whispered conversation at the other end of the line. "I'm sorry, Tony," George said after a moment. "I've got to go. This damn conference."

"I understand, George. Give 'em hell. And remember that I love you."

"I will." George's voice was soft. "I always will."


End file.
